


Movie like

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your girlfriend, Terezi Pyrope, invited you to her mother's wedding. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie like

Months ago, Terezi Pyrope had invited her boyfriend, Karkat Vantas, to her mother’s wedding, thinking it would be a nice occasion to make things official between them. They had been dating for a few years now, and even though they spent most of their time poking fun at each other, no one could deny the fact that they did love each other. Most people who had gone to high school with them would have never believed that they would get there, but here they were, starting their second year of college and still dating each other. But that wasn’t exactly the issue at that point. The real issue for Karkat was that the wedding was taking place in a week, and that he remembered Terezi explicitly telling him that she wanted him to dress up for the occasion, except that he hadn’t anything that he thought was nice enough to wear. And right now, that was really bothering him. It wasn’t really about impressing Terezi, though. It was about making her mother that he was worthy of her daughter. And to make it happen, Karkat couldn’t show up to the woman’s wedding in black skinny jeans and an oversized band shirt. He doubted Terezi’s mother, who was a rather wealthy and respected lawyer, would think this was acceptable. And so, Karkat was basically freaking out.

After spending hours throwing clothes out of his closet and looking through them, Karkat figured that the best option he had at that point was to ask Kanaya to help him with that. He was even willing to spend money on new clothes, which was something he hardly ever did, and that meant something. He still cursed himself for not going to prom and buying a suit back then. That would have saved him so much time. Besides, he probably wouldn’t have had to call Kanaya and to look stupid in front of her if he had done so before he finished high school. Terezi probably would have helped him buy a suit back then, and she knew how much of an idiot he was.

The fact that Terezi was constantly texting him about how he had to be ready for ‘the big day’ and how her mother couldn’t wait to meet him after hearing so much about him wasn’t really helping Karkat being relaxed about the whole thing. This wedding seemed much more important than it should have been to him. Anyone who knew what the Pyropes were like told Karkat that everything would be alright, and that they would love him no matter what he would be wearing, but Karkat always overthought everything, especially when it had something to do with Terezi.

But still, he was thankful for the fact that Kanaya was the one who was helping him with everything instead of Terezi, for he knew that his girlfriend would have made fun of him whenever he would have tried something on or whenever he would have told her about how nervous this all made him, whereas Kanaya was actually willing to help him deal with all of this without making fun of him. That didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy the way Terezi always acted towards him, but simply that having someone like Kanaya around him was better under those circumstances.

On the wedding day, Kanaya came over to Karkat’s in the morning, to make sure that he would put on the suit and style his hair the right way. Karkat had told her a hundred times that he would be okay on the previous day, but the young woman had insisted. After all, she knew how bad Karkat was with those things, for she had known him since they were just kids. And she had made the right decision by insisting. Indeed when Karkat got out of the bathroom, he was wearing the clothes she had bought with him a few days ago, but his hair was a complete mess, and he hadn’t managed to tie his tie. Kanaya huffed silently when she saw him and shook her head, walking over to him and running her fingers through his thick dark hair, styling it the way she knew would make him look better, and the way she knew Terezi would definitely love. She then tied his tie for him and smiled to herself when she was done. She knew she had done the right things with him, and that he would look better than most of the wealthy people Terezi’s mother had invited to her wedding. However, when Karkat looked at himself in the mirror, his reaction was quite different.

“I look like I’m out of those shitty movies for middle school girls,” he groaned, turning to Kanaya and rolling his eyes at her.

“We all know your relationship with Terezi also sounds like it could be in one of those movies, Karkat. I think you look wonderful. Besides, you were going to one of those events you only see in movies.”

“Yeah, whatever. I still don’t think I look like myself.”

“Honestly, I think we have left plenty of signs of your incredibly messy self in your outfit,” she replied. “I would have never left anyone but you keep their lip ring on or wear runny guyliner to a wedding, believe me.”

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes again. He was too anxious to argue with Kanaya at that moment, and he knew she was right. Besides, Kanaya reminded him that if he kept complaining here for much longer, he would be late, and that this was something he really wanted to avoid if he wanted Terezi’s mother to like him.

When Karkat parked his car near the church – he couldn’t believe he, out of all people, was going to church – he scanned the crowd, looking for Terezi. And the young man got even more nervous when he couldn’t spot her anywhere. She probably was inside with her mother, helping her with something. Karkat sighed to himself. He didn’t know anyone here except for Terezi, and he knew that he would look like a complete idiot if he tried to get inside the church when everyone was still outside. Besides, he wasn’t even a hundred percent sure that Terezi was there. So, Karkat stood there, feeling like the hugest idiot in town, waiting for Terezi to magically appear next to him.

A few minutes later, – which had felt like hours to Karkat because of how uncomfortable he was standing there and looking at all these people he didn’t know – Terezi’s car pulled up in front of Karkat. She rolled her window down and grinned at him, mouthing something to him that Karkat thought meant that she would go greet everyone before meeting him there in a few. He leaned against his car and waited for her to come back, which happened sooner than he thought.

“You’re looking good for once,” she said loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his.

“Well I, at least, made a fucking effort when getting ready for this wedding, unlike some people here who apparently thought it was a good idea to pick their outfit out of a fucking trashcan,” he replied, smirking at her as pointed at what she was wearing, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that he had decided to show up at her own mother’s wedding wearing some simple tight and short red dress, with her worn out teal Van’s that she wore on a daily basis, even though he thought that she looked gorgeous, as always.

“Oh come on, I was just worried you would come here dressed as usual, and I didn’t want you to look stupid. I thought we’d match,” she replied, winking at him.

“Yeah, whatever, that’s what I would have said if I had decided to dress up the way you did.”

She poked him in the arm and took his hand, leading him towards the church, where everyone was gathered.

“I know you wouldn’t have been dressed up that well if it wasn’t for Kanaya. But enough about clothes, let me show everyone how good looking my boyfriend is.”

Karkat rolled his eyes again, walking with her. Their relationship maybe wasn’t perfect at all times, and even though they didn’t look like they belonged with each other, Karkat never felt as fine as when he was around her, and Terezi felt the same way about him. It truly was like in the movies, but it was wonderful.


End file.
